1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prefabricated shower modules, and particularly, to a pre-molded waterproof shower module capable of being mounted flush with surrounding wall board and having surfaces for receiving shower tile or stone installed thereon.
2. Description of the Background Art
The installation of showers according to methods common in the background art is inefficient. Conventional shower installations typically involve complicated constructions using flexible shower pan liners. According to the conventional method, showers are formed by: framing the shower with wooden two by four members thereby forming a frame and curb; covering the subfloor with felt or tar paper; installing a liner comprising a flexible sheet of waterproof material over the felt or tar paper floor by folding and fastening the sides of the material to the two by fours members with suitable fasteners; creating a hole in the liner to provide for a drain; installing dry wall; applying a layer of mortar (commonly referred to as "mud") to the shower sidewalls and curb and allowing the mud to cure; applying additional mud to form a properly pitched shower floor and allowing the floor mud to cure; and, after the shower has been formed and cured, installing suitable shower tile contiguous with adjacent wall board to create a finished shower.
Problems with the conventional method of shower fabrication include the formation of bulging corners caused by folding of the liner, which bulging corners may cause irregularities in the side walls of the shower that are difficult to tile over resulting in a non-uniform finish. In addition, conventional shower liners are susceptible to puncture by various objects and foot traffic until covered with tile. Furthermore, the installation of tile is complicated by irregularities in the side walls and by the sloping shower floor. Still another problem with conventional methods of shower fabrication is difficulties experienced by the installer in forming substantially square corners. Further still, with conventional shower construction, the pitch of the floor may not be satisfactory, thereby causing the formation of puddles of water that do not properly drain.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a pre-fabricated shower module that allows for the efficient construction of a shower while avoiding the disadvantages present in conventional methods of shower fabrication.